


Бесконечный город

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр боится Сайлара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечный город

**Author's Note:**

> **Дисклеймер** : не получаю никакой выгоды, кроме удовольствия  
>  **От автора** : ~~обожэмойянаписалгетмояжизнькончилась~~  
>  Никакой художественной ценности, полуночная история, потому что хотелось, а на почитать я ничего адекватного не нашел, онли сопли.  
> И Сайлар жарит зефирки.  
>  **Посвящение** : Сайлар у меня только один.

Сайлара Клэр боится. Она может сколько угодно клясться, что надерет ему задницу за все, что он сделал, что ей не страшна боль, что она пройдет все муки ада, чтобы отомстить за унижение, но, на самом деле, ей страшно до жути.  
Он иногда приходит к ней во сне, и там Клэр - совсем обычная девочка, медвежонок Клэри, как зовет ее отец, - а Сайлар - безликая страшная тень, тянущая свои когтистые лапы к ее лицу. Клэр не бессмертна там, и она ничего не знает о бессмертии, и только когда наступает утро, и свет, бьющийся в окно, будит ее, она думает: почему же во сне ей не пришло в голову, что страшная тень все равно не сумеет причинить ей вред?  
Она все ждет, когда же станет такой, как говорил Питер, бесстрашной и жестокой, чтобы перестать бояться когтистой тени, но это время все не приходит, и страх гнездится там, где ее мозга некогда коснулись чужие пальцы, заставляя больше и больше храбриться перед самой собой.

В темных переулках сонного города нет людей, и Клэр бродит по ним, не способная вспомнить, как она здесь оказалась. Ветер гоняет обрывки газетных листов по пересохшему асфальту, осколки стекла под подошвами туфель хрустят, оставляя неприятное ощущение песка на зубах. Клэр зовет кого-нибудь, называет разные имена, но никто не откликается до последнего, самого страшного имени, которое она выкрикивает почти в отчаянии.  
\- Значит, ты? - говорит Сайлар и элегантно затворяет за собой дверь ювелирного магазина. Это выглядит немного нелепо, потому что стекло, некогда составляющее подавляющую часть этой самой двери, сейчас отсутствует, а Сайлар закрывает всего лишь металлическую раму.  
\- Значит, я, - соглашается Клэр и, как она надеется, резво хватается за торчащий рядом кусок арматуры. Кусок неудачный, согнут под острым углом, в ладонь не ложится, но ничего другого не попадается больше. Сайлар поднимает бровь вопросительно, а потом и руки - в примирительном жесте.  
\- Ты все еще боишься меня? Перестань, - говорит он, и глаза его антрацитово блестят из-под бровей. - Я уже взял все, что мне нужно, я не причиню тебе...  
\- А я тебе - да! - храбрится Клэр и тянет арматуру на себя. Та тяжелая, размахнуться точно не выйдет, но это ничего, главное - не выдать свой страх.  
Сайлар застывает, и по его лицу не поймешь, то ли он серьезен, то ли смеется над храбрым медвежонком Клэри, беззвучно и безжалостно.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто соглашается он, - только ответь мне на один вопрос: ты тоже не помнишь, как попала сюда?  
\- Помню, - врет Клэр, и Сайлар ей не верит.  
\- Тут нет никого, кроме нас, - уверенно говорит он. - И то мы нашлись лишь, когда я услышал свое имя. Кто-то насильно отправил сюда нас обоих.  
Клэр знает только одного человека, который способен на такое, но не хочет даже думать о том, что тот мог запереть ее в одной вселенной с ее убийцей.

У Сайлара не осталось ничего кроме его бессмертия, понимает Клэр, когда пытается оглушить его деревяшкой по затылку в третий раз. Он почему-то не злится, только досадливо прикасается к голове там, где кровь уже склеила черные волосы.  
\- Не надоело? - спрашивает он, и Клэр молчит, запуская деревяшку в полет далеко вперед себя. На самом деле, ей действительно ужасно надоело, но не Сайлару знать об этом.

Город бесконечен, пока не обнаруживается, что его несколько районов в точности повторяют друг друга. Через несколько часов Клэр наступает на ту самую деревяшку, которой в последний раз ударила Сайлара, снова, и почти истерический смех рвется из ее горла.  
\- Я бы хотел принять душ, - говорит Сайлар и опять смотрит своим антрацитовым взглядом, в котором не видно души. - Все равно этому городу нет конца и края.  
\- Я буду жить подальше от тебя, - зло заявляет Клэр и удаляется, отвернувшись от Сайлара и яростно сжимая руки в кулаки. Хвост волос на ее макушке подпрыгивает с каждым шагом, выражая негодование.

Это поначалу даже забавно: когда удается найти целую квартиру, Клэр с удовольствием обнаруживает там полный холодильник еды, горячую воду и электричество, впрочем, телевизор все равно показывает исключительно помехи, так что последнее ей не очень-то пригождается. Еще там полный шкаф одежды, и Клэр целый час воображает, что она просто съехала от родителей и живет одна, а потом, выйдя из душа, она выглядывает в окно и видит прямо посреди дороги костер, а возле него вальяжно рассевшегося по-турецки Сайлара, который машет над костром чем-то, похожим на прутик. Клэр с изумлением осознает, что он жарит зефир, и заходится новым приступом смеха, который все никак не заканчивается.

Сайлар делится пакетиком зефира, но не разговаривает, вообще смотрит куда-то мимо, и это даже немного обидно. Клэр отыскивает себе прутик, отводит с лица мокрые волосы, и смотрит в огонь, а потом отбрасывает ненужную палку и поджаривает зефир прямо в ладони. Этот жест заслуживает взгляд, полный недоумения, и поднятую бровь, но Клэр все равно не больно, так что она лишь сдержанно улыбается.  
\- Ты не станешь есть его вместе с рукой? - спрашивает Сайлар с неподдельным интересом.  
\- Фу, - говорит Клэр и бросает зефирку в рот, когда пальцы заживают.  
Сайлар смеется, и храброму медвежонку Клэри почему-то не страшно.

Он кажется горячим, как уголь под затухающими языками огня, черные волосы, черные глаза, черные ресницы. Клэр зевает, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и она так устала, что уже не может бояться сидящего напротив человека. Она смотрит на Сайлара и думает, что он красив красотой дикой, как его способности, изменчивой и странной. Клэр никогда раньше не смотрела ему в лицо, и она уверена, что никто не смотрел.  
\- Ты больше не тронешь меня? - спрашивает она серьезно, и Сайлар снова поднимает бровь.  
\- Я ведь сказал.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - говорит Клэр и жмет плечами. - Ты убивал людей, и единственная причина, по которой я терплю тебя, это то, что мы здесь вдвоем.  
\- Конечно.  
Это не согласие, это какая-то насмешка, но Клэр не привередлива, она делает вид, что не заметила ничего.

Они пытаются считать дни, а потом как-то бросают это: Сайлар перечинил все часы в разгромленной мастерской, а Клэр сутками пропадает в большом танцевальном зале, где разбиты все зеркала, но все еще есть удобные поручни и много места.  
Иногда вечером они снова сидят у костра, а в один из таких вечеров Клэр прямо там и засыпает, обняв руками колени. Просыпается она в своей новой квартире, одна, когда утро уже вступает в свои права, а от костра под окном остался только пепел.

Иногда ей снятся сны, и в этих снах ничего не меняется: все тот же город, из которого нет выхода, потому что он бесконечен, и однажды Клэр не может проснуться. Реальность возвращается к ней тогда, когда она уже почти уверилась, что это - продолжение ее действительности, только в ней нет Сайлара, в ней вообще никого нет. Клэр выскакивает из постели и сбегает на улицу в одной пижаме, Сайлар ждет ее внизу, и Клэр не спрашивает, почему, потому что он берет ее голову в ладони и стирает ей бессильные слезы. Он мог бы раздавить ее череп этими руками, будто орех, но Клэр откуда-то знает, что такого не будет, поэтому она просто честно обнимает Сайлара в ответ и беззвучно говорит "спасибо".

С тех пор они спят рядом, и Сайлар никогда не притрагивается к Клэр, откатываясь на край кровати, пока она не берет его за руку, словно пытаясь вцепиться в реальность. Тогда он ровно дышит рядом, пока она не заснет, а утром его никогда не оказывается поблизости.  
\- Ты меня не тронешь, - говорит ему Клэр как-то ночью, и она почти уверена, что слышала в ответ смешок:  
\- Пока не попросишь, - отвечает бархатный голос сбоку, и Клэр почему-то краснеет, потому что она совсем другое имела в виду, но только сильней сжимает в ладошке горячие пальцы.

Пробуждение похоже на подъем со дна, и голова кружится так, что, кажется, мир никогда уже не встанет на место. Вокруг - белые стены больничной палаты, знакомые лица: Питер, Нэйтан, миссис Петрелли, и Клэр хватает воздух ртом, пытаясь сбросить пелену сна.  
\- С возвращением, - говорит счастливый Питер, но Клэр может лишь спросить:  
\- Что с Сайларом?

Клэр знает, для чего все эти трубки, опутывающие бледного, с темными кругами под глазами, неподвижного на кровати Сайлара. Он выглядит так, будто тяжелая болезнь возложила ладонь ему на лоб, а теперь давит, не давая проснуться.  
По трубкам течет та самая болезнь - бесконечное снотворное, которого вдоволь для такого, как Сайлар.  
Клэр думает, что сегодня утром в их бесконечном городе он не нашел ее подле себя. Думает, что он, ни за что не признаваясь в этом даже себе, ищет ее по пустынным улицам, чтобы сделать вид, что оказался тут случайно, когда найдет. Думает, что за эти минуты в его сне минули одинокие дни, и он, наверное, считает, что Клэр предала его, как предавали все до нее.  
Клэр воровато оглядывается: Нэйтан говорит с Питером о чем-то в коридоре, братья горячо спорят и не смотрят сквозь стекло, а потом Нэйтан удаляется, а Питер срывается за ним, и это тот самый нужный момент.  
Клэр тянет из вены Сайлара острую иглу, а потом склоняется и целует уголок плотно сжатых губ, пока они не шевельнулись, и говорит ему тихо, как несколько десятков последних дней при встрече:  
\- Доброе утро.


End file.
